Deficiencies in particular groups of synapses are responsible, entirely or in part, for the progressive development of many neurologic and/or behavioral diseases. These diseases include, but are not limited to, neurogenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's Disease, Huntington's Disease, Prion Disease, and Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis; toxic neuropathies; meningoencephalopathies; vascular diseases, such as loss of brain mass resulting from a stroke; and genetic disorders. Other factors may cause deficiencies in groups of synapses, such as injuries including traumatic injuries to the brain or spinal cord and malnutrition. Despite research progress, there is no real cure that prevents, delays, stops, or reverses the nerve cell damage that leads to the devastating symptoms of most of these diseases and most therapies focus on controlling the symptoms. Accordingly, there is an urgent need in the art to develop drug compositions that enhance synaptogenesis for prophylactic and therapeutic use.